Lost
by aimashita
Summary: Nothing more then a person whose soul wants to leave. But it can’t leave me yet. Destiny has something in store for me and I want to know what destiny is. Yet … I do not want to know. I want to wait for you.


**Lost**

Written by: SpazzingAzn

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts of the character. JK Rowling owns the characters sadly. glooms

Summary: Nothing more then a person whose soul wants to leave. But it can't leave me yet. Destiny has something in store for me and I want to know what destiny is. Yet … I do not want to know. I want to wait for you.

A/N: It's my first try at an angstfic... It's basically got no plot. Well sort of. But you'll have to supply it yourself. Have fun readers. Oh, and review too! And yeah it's short but oh well.

**

* * *

**

**L O S T**

I'm not her. Does that matter to you? Am I just a person that no one will really know? I'm a person that everybody will know only on how I hide my emotions inside behind a mask. Everything about me is corrupted. The day I met you I knew it was over. My soul had taken a toll. My eyes will never see in the same light ever again. My heart will not beat the same song every day as it had before. I miss you. So much.

Everything about you makes me go crazy. When I used to stare in your eyes I knew. I was lost, alone, comforted, with you, afraid, loved, one with your soul as you were one with mine. You made me feel. You made me hide from what was really there. I gave up everything and it didn't matter. I still lost you. How you wore a mask to protect yourself. It wouldn't work around me. We are both the same. I wore a mask to everyone but you. You and I could read each other like a book.

Now I'm just an empty shell. Nothing more then a person whose soul wants to leave. But it can't leave me yet. Destiny has something in store for me and I want to know what destiny is. Yet … I do not want to know. I want to wait for you. I know it will be hopeless to wait for you. You're never going to come back to me. Those words you left me with tore me up inside, leaving my emotions hidden. I was hurt, angry, everything I am now. Everyone who attempts to talk with me will receive my silence. My silence is crying out to all of them. My voice is calling out to you.

You left me because of your duty. I loved you. I don't even know if you knew that. Possibly not. Otherwise you would have had different words. Some say your words were cruel, those who had heard you say them to me say that at least. I am restless and I stare into space. Nothing. Nothing. That is all I feel on the outside now. I have left my friends and family for you. You're never going to return.

The first time I saw you I was afraid of what would happen. When I fell in love with you I would be bound to you in a heartbeat. But you're gone now. There is nothing left of you except your cloak. It has been my blanket for 10 years. My silence has been unbroken for 10 years. As I sit here and wait I will not move a muscle… I sleep with no dreams. It is just a blank space of time until I see you again. You're gone. Give me my hope, love, and touch.

So much pain and suffering. I writher with pain. You don't know that tough. You're gone. Someone is coming. It's her. The one your heart belongs to. She wants to talk to me. But I won't. I'm screaming in the inside. Filled with rage. I want to hit her, get her out of my life. She won't leave though. She will never leave. Her mouth moves but I hear nothing. I have blocked everyone else but you out of my life. This shell I live in is nothing... A fragment of nothing. She turns away from me looking defeated for the hundredth time. She is too stubborn to give up on me. As I am too stubborn to give up on just the thought of you.

For the first time I see a dream. It's you. You have finally come. So long… it's been so long. I love you. You know that now. Now… I can leave. My soul is free. You have freed myself of pain. I am no longer lost. I am with you Draco Malfoy. You love me. I just know that you never loved her now. And I wake up to finally to close my eyes for the last time.

Hermione Granger walked back into the room. Ginny Weasley's eyes were closed. There was no movement coming from her at all. She was gone. Gone with her soul mate forever. There would be no more pain or suffering or hurt. Ginerva Weasley was healed. Draco Malfoy had come back to her.


End file.
